


Правило 34а

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Army, M/M, Rule 34
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на открытие четвёртого <a href="http://je-au.diary.ru/">JE AU-fest</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Правило 34а

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на открытие четвёртого [JE AU-fest](http://je-au.diary.ru/).

Лейтенант Каменаши был молод, красив, неопытен, но тем не менее всегда прав, зануден, а главное он всегда действовал по правилам, что радовало начальство, но злило его подчиненных. Особенно раздражала его привычка при каждом удобном случае записывать что-то в маленькую черную книжечку, которую он всегда носил с собой.

"Он записывает туда свои бесконечные правила," - шутил Коки. - "Вроде: Правило #16: Чистить зубы надо до того, как ты умыл лицо, а не после."

"Или," - подхватил начитанный Рё, - "Правило #27б: Никогда не принимай важных тактических решений, пока не прошла судорога от электрошокера."

"Правило #2:," - глупо посмеиваясь добавил Джунно, - "Никогда не верь тому, что обещает тебе Аканиши."

Джин помрачнел: "Правило #34а: на войне секса нет."


End file.
